warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Vylera
Hallo HollyMoon, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Welche/r Heiler/in ist die/der Beste?. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 10:54, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Natürlich können wir mal schreiben :D Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 13:14, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bild :3 thumbHier ist ein Bildchen für dich :3 XD - 16:02, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) für dich :D Hier ist ein bild für dich :D thumb GLG Re: Sunstar Hallo HollyMoon, zunächst mal musst du nicht fragen, ob und wenn ja welchen Charakter du fürs CA machen willst. Du machst ihn einfach und stellst ihn hoch und lässt ihn bewerten - vorrausgesetz er wurde nicht schon von jemand anderem gemacht. In Sunstars Fall geht dies allerdings nicht, da es noch keine Stellvertreter/Anführer Vorlage gibt, er also logischerweise auch noch kein CA haben kann. 20:04, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bild Vielen dank für das tolle Bild *-----* Es sieht wunderschön aus!! Danke! <3 Grüße, 14:14, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Für dich HollyMooni :D xD leftÖhm ja,hier ist es. XD Ich hab mal meiner Fantasie keine Grenzen gelassen. X3 Naja ich hoffe es gefällt dir Moon^^.Und übrigens dein Bild war wirklich wunderschön! :3 glg - DDAANNKKEE !!! für das WUNDERSCHÖNE bild :DDD hier ist deins : thumb|left Für Moon :3 : Hoffe es gefällt dir ;D Deine Wasserglanz Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 18:57, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Moon, Da hast du was verwächselt, Tigerblüte hat das TierRPG gegründet, ich habe sie gestern auch schon gefragt, ob ich Admin werden darf, aber mein Computer hat den Geist aufgegeben und ich weiß nicht was sie denkt. Deine 11:56, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Miau :3 Hiii Hollyyy <3333 Ich wollt dir nur mal sagen wie toll ich deine Bilder finde *o* Und dich fragen (auch wenn ich keine Freundesliste auf dem Profil habe) ob ich dich zu meinen Freunden zählen darf? :) lg und hdl <33333333333 17:17, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay :33 <33333333 18:27, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ui *-* Aww danke , dass ist total schön *O* Hab dich auch lieb *-* lg <333333333333 13:16, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Moin ;) Hi spider wollt dir nur sagen das ich dir grad auf die nachricht im kriegsclan wiki genatwortet hab ;) HDL Wir beide <3 Hoffe es gefällt :*thumb|links ich rehcts du <3 |[[User:Jaguarkralle|Jaguarkralle]]}} 18:17, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild <3333333333333333333 *-* : Hier hab ich ein Bild für dich Maus *-----* Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3 thumb dein : Whisper In The Dark (Diskussion) 13:02, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bildiiii x3 Hier wieder ein Bild für dich <3 x3 :D thumb Dein Whisper In The Dark (Diskussion) 16:15, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Dankööööööö Danke es sit tolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!! <3 |[[User:Jaguarkralle|Jaguarkralle]]}} 16:29, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Weil du so toll bist! Bitte schön ein Bild für dich weil du sooo Klasse bist ist zwar nicht seht gut b´gworden aber es geht an dich !! (st101 (Diskussion) 15:52, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Streifenpelz) thumb|Das ist für dich So noch ein Bildchen Für dich !! Hier noch ein Bildschen Für dich !! Ich fresse dich nicht auf weil du mein Kleine Maus bist! Danke Dafür ! Ik mag Di thumb|Das bit du das bin ich liebe dich als Freundin Soo sehr !!!! Das bist du das bin ich ich liebe dich soooo als Freundin dankÖÖÖ ! Das ist für dich! Deine Kristall <3 thumb Kristallherz (Diskussion) 18:03, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke :3 Das Bild ist wirklich schön, danke<3 07:31, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hallo Moon, ich habe hier noch ein schlecht gelungenes Abschiedsbild für dich: thumb Naaa :3 Hiii Danke für dein Bild es ist echt vooollll cool *-* Ich male dir bei nächster gelegenheit auch eins ♥♥♥ Hab dich lieb, deine 10:51, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey Regenbogen Ich war schon früh wach und habe dir was gemalt :3 thumb Hoffe es gefällt dir: Wolfsohr (Diskussion) 11:36, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) 'Gracias ;)' Hey, ich wollte mich nochmal für das sooooooo schöne Bild bedanken ^^ Ich selbst bin leider nicht so gut damit, aber naja, ich hab mich bemüht es einigermaßen erträglich zu gestalten ;) thumb|;) 17:03, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild ^^ Datei:Pinkpfote.png Hier :'D GLG 17:52, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Uii danke für das bild *p* Jaa es gefällt mir , sehr sogar, es ist soo schön *__________* 18:31, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild Danke für das schöne Bild. LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:46, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Danke <3 Hey, HollyMoon, Wollte mich für das Geschenk bedanken, ist natürlich kein Problem ^^ Das Bild ist echt toll geworden, war sicher ne Menge Arbeit. Liebste Grüße ~ 19:09, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) SRY! sry dass ich Samstag so sauer war als entschuldigung: ein Bild für dich :) hoffe es gefällt dir :D thumbWasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 20:26, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Nachricht auf meiner Disk Heey, Wieso hast du die Nachricht von Whisper auf meiner Disk gelöscht? O.O 15:25, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Achsoo okay, hätt er auch einfach nochmal drunter schreiben können XD 16:36, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Haha!! xD Brutales Bild ist da !!! xD thumb Sry Siggi vergessen xD : Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 20:03, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Sry Ja ich kann dich verstehen :/ aber stimmt es war net okay von mir sry,ich habs von meiner seite gelöcht Geh nicht!! ;( Hey Holly, Ich hoffe, dass du das hier noch liest, da mir erzählt wurde, dass du das Wiki verlässt oder sowas. Bitte tu das nicht! Ich weiß zwar nciht genau, was vorgefallen ist, aber du kannst doch wenigstens wegen uns bleiben! Wir sind doch deine Freunde ;( <3 Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht ändern kann, wenn du nicht willst, aber ich wollte es nur mal versuchen. LG deine Wirbel PS: BITTE GEHE NICHT!!!!! (Sorry für capsen) ... Hey Holly<3 ich schreib dich an, weil mir alle erzählen, du willst das Wiki verlassen. Was soll denn der Scheiß? D: Du bist doch mega beliebt und ich hab nicht ma ne Ahnung, warum du gehen willst :s Stimmt es denn überhaupt? Ich bitte dich -und auch noch viele Andere- dass du wieder zurück kommst. Alle meinen, dass es ohne dich nicht im Chat geht und es gibt welche, die daswegen nicht mehr kommen wollen D: Das lohnt sich doch alles gar nicht. Wenn es private Gründe sind, versteh ich das, aber ich hoffe, dass du dich nochmal meldest oder auch nochmal in den Chat kommst, dass wir vllt noch mal reden? D: Ich wollte auch schon ein paar mal Wikia verlassen aber ich habe bemerkt, dass man z.B. einfach einsehen muss, dann ist alles vergessen und das Leben geht weiter. hdl<3 ~ 18:47, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Holly... ich habe dich lieb! >.< Holly... ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll v.v bei dem Punkt das mein Zimmer mit Salzigen Wasser bis zum Dach voll ist oder das deswegen meine rechtschreibung zu wünschen übrig lässt ;´) ich weiß es einfach nicht.... ich konnte mich nicht mal von dir verabschieden... pff dann kommt auch noch im Fernseher ständig traurige Musik... ich könnte echt reinschlagen ;S alles erinnert mich nur an dich, kann mich net mal mit nem Hentai Anime ablenken ;´) ich vermisse einfach alles an dir... deine "Troll-Sucht" :D, deine geilen Witze und Sprüche die mich immer wieder zum lachen gebracht haben... einfach alles >.Bloody the Killer Cat Keep calm and Kill Zombies!! Mieep! Hii Holly, ich wollte sagen dass ich dich vermisse... ich weiß das es für dich ne schei* zeit ist, aber bitte,bitte kom wieder in den Chat, Bluutchen will jz auch gehn und ich hab das gefühl alles stürtzt zusammen, du fehlst einfach im Chat und ich bitte dich wieder zu kommen... *kniet vor ihr nieder* BITTE, i miss you Dx hdl, und bitte überlegs dir 15:38, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Du gehst?Anime-Portal und aktuelles Hey, Moon. Ich habe gerade mitbekommen das du gehst, was ich sehr schade find. Hinterhertrauern tu ich jedenfalls nicht mehr, egal wie weh es tut, da es eh nix bringt. Egal wie viel ich sagen würde, du würdest trozdem nicht deine Meinung ändern. Es zerbricht mir das Herz, das einige Freunde gehen, aber unternehmen..kann ich nichts. Ich bin sozusagen hilfslos.. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich noch dazu sagen soll, außer das es mir Leid tut wenn ich arrogant, oder so vorkomme. Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie ich das alles ausdrücken soll. Jedenfalls.. ~ Goodbye, Moon.. ~ 16:12, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Danke für das hübsche Bild! Oh mann Holly, ich werde dich so vermissen, ich hab dich lieb! Lg Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:58, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) PS: Wir sehen uns ja noch im Tier RPG hoffe ich :** Hey Hey Holly^^, Dein Ava is voll niedlich! LG iKatzo Kristallherz (Diskussion) 09:53, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :'( Liebste Holly! Ich weiß ich werde dich ganz doll vermissen, und weinen wie ein Baby in mein Kissen!!! Die Zeit mit dir im Chat war soooo wunderbar, ich werde nie vergessen was da geschah!!! :'( deine Jaguarkralle!!! :* Bild Danke für das wunderschöne Bild. LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 17:27, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Hallo Hallo, Danke für deine Nachricht, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! Natürlich würde ich mich sehr über ein Bild von Dir freuen!! :) Es ist mir auch egal, wie die Katze aussieht. Lass Deiner Fanatsie freien Lauf! :) Ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl und wenn ich Fragen habe, werde ich mich ebenfalls an Dich wenden... Danke für das Angebot. Würde mich über eine Antwort freuen. Baumkrone (Diskussion) 17:40, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Haay :D Danke für dein tolles Bild! Es ist echt wunderschön!!!!!!!! :) Natürlich darfst Du mich Krönchen nennen! :) Und wie soll ich Dich nennen?? LG Baumkrone (Diskussion) 09:59, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Danke für das wunderschööööne Bild *-* Klar kannst du mich etwas auf FaceBook fragen :D Sry Siggi mal WIEDER (sry fürs capsen) vergessen xD Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 19:58, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild :D Hier is ein bild für dich :3 <3 thumb|For cookie HDL hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Deine Mum :'D / 10:58, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Chat möchtest du dich viell mit mier im Tier rpg chat treffen und etwas schreiben ich vermisse dich<3?? Jaguarkralle danke =) 19:04, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Also ihr müsst den Hintergrund dann größer malen, schätz ich mal :/ lg 21:46, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sicher dass es die gleiche größe hat? XD 21:50, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) achso ^^ Ja aber die größe hier ist ja anders denke ich mal als in Photoshop/gimp :/ 21:58, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ne aber ich kann Whitey mal fragen :) und du nervst doch nicht D: 23:01, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab dich total lieb <33333333 Hi Holy ich hab mich lang nicht mehr gemeldet ...... ich wollt dir noch sagen das du mir unglaublich viel wert bist :**** Streifenpelz101 Wichteln :D Hey Kackokoptermausi, hatte dich beim Wichteln, hier ist dein Geschenk: thumb|Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ 12:01, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin in Tränen ausgebrochen :* Hollo Holy, Als ich deein wichtelgeschenk gesehen hab heute /(25.12) bin ich in Tränen ausgebrochen ! Soo schön war es, ich will dir nur danke sagen ;* !!! Du bist die beste :D ich werde es jtz als hintergurundfür meinen computer nehmen .... tausend-millonen -drilonen-undendlichen DANK !!! hdl holy und bleib wei du bist ;) Deine Streifi ;) :* Marry Christmas Frohe Weihnachten 16:31, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb Re Danke für das Bild (: Frohe Weihnachten übrigens im Nachhinein^^ Ja, wir führen nette Konversationen ;D MfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 22:38, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier ein Bild, weil du gestern auch eines für mich gemacht hast. Ich revanchiere mich immer :D Ich hoffe es passt halbwegs :D thumb|left mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 14:18, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) hiDrachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 21:52, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dankeschön (: Wollte noch danke sagen für das gelungene Bild (: Mir gefällt´s :D Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 12:19, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild ICH LIEBE DAS BILD!!!!! DANKÖÖÖ!!!! <33333333333333 Ich mal dir auch mal eins^^! Sag mir wie der Wolf oder Hund aussieht und ich male ihn/sie für dich! GLG Falke Falkenfeder (Diskussion) 15:18, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hii, Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Ich hoffe du feierst schön und kommst gut rein :) lthumb|leftg 19:41, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *~* Danke für das bild :D klar sehen deine bilder toll aus *~* Dein Kevin <3 13:01, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Dankee Hey, Danke für das wunderchöne Bild *______* Ich helf dir gerne <3 lg 13:47, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *ü* Aww, danke das bildiiii is voll toll <3333 bis bald deine 14:36, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Happy B-day <3333333333333333333333333333333 Alles alles gute zum B-day :D ich hab hier was für dich ist zwar nix besonderes aber naja :S also der junge is Andre thumb|350px|Alles gute :DxD sieht zwar voll aus wie Andy biersack aber egal :'D und das mädel bist du :3 sry das ich nicht mehr hab :c und ja es sieht scheiße aus xDD Deine 16:58, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC)/Kevin <3 *ü* Happy Birrthdayy to youuu happy birthday too youu happy birthdaay Hollyyy happy birthdayyyyyy tooo youuu ♥♥♥♥♥Hi Duuuu ICh wünsche dir ein tolles Neues Lebendsjahr und viel Glück. Hdl deine 19:29, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute :* Alles gute Schatzi :D Hba ein Bild für dich hoffe es gefällt dir♥♥♥♥ Und die Feier ehy :''D thumb|268px|Für dich :*** Hdl bis moin :D :* Alles Gute Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. LG Grünfell (Diskussion) 20:30, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Dankööö Dankööö für das Bild ^^ Ich wünshcte ich hätte dir gratulieren können aber unser Pc geht nicht (blödes Vodafone >:O) ich bin bei meiner Omi am älteren PC und hab KA wie man hier Bilder malt deswegen kann ich dir leider keins schenken :( Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 11:51, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kannst du Wolf Rpgen?? xD Wenn ja, dann http://de.wolf-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat ^^ bis vllt gleich *w* Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 12:07, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Dannkeeee <33333333333 Sorry, ich kann iwie keine Überschrift machen D: deswegen schreib ich es einfach mal unter Shine. erstmal: Dankeeee für das hübsche Bild, du kleine geile Nudel. Ich hab dich lieb :*** ich könnte dir aber trotzdem Eine überbraten, da du mir nicht gesagt hast, das du Gebi hattest *Holly würg*!!! Deswegen: HAPPY B-DAY nachträglich, mein Kartoffelpuffer :** LG Wirbööl (Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 15:17, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Aww *Ü* Hay Hollydusupergeilessandwich*ÜÜÜ* Dankü für das Bildiiiii ich finds toll :33333 *Ü* Sag mir mal wenn du in irgendeinem Chat bist i muss dir was erzählen :DD Hdl <3 deine 15:35, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Danke Hey HollyMoon :3 Danke für das schöne Bild, es gefällt mir total gut *-* Du hast es wirklich ganz toll gemacht und ich freue mich sehr! Grüße, 14:00, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Asche ist hier owe Hey Mooni, ich bins Asche. Wollt mich nur zurückmelden, und sagen das ich mich nich mehr einloggen kann ;) Bin noch auf Skype. GLG Asche Mhm... Du weiß das ich net mehr in den chat komme.... 20:04, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) <3 DANKE LUNA DU VERRÜCKTE IRRE!!! Man dieses Bild ist wunderschön <3 Ernsthaft DANKE<33333333333 15:11, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Danke Holly :D Das Bild ist echt der Hammer *0* Danke nochmal <333333 Genau so eine Katze hab ich mir vorgestellt ^-^ <3 Lg deine Staubi (Staubflug (Dustwing) 10:55, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) Wichtel Geschenk :) Hier ist dein Wichtel Geschenk, ich weiß ich kann nicht so gut zeichen, aber hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. Ach und danke für dein Bild, es ist mega schön :Dthumb LG Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 15:39, 26. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Weihnachten Fröhliche Weihnachten holly und ein schönes Fest! :) Ich hoffe, du kommst bald wieder mal in den Chat. Ich vermisse dich und bring whisper auch gleich mit. :D LG 10:11, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC)